


Пастораль

by alameli



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Gen, Reunions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: Пост-финал 10 сезона. Первый Доктор потащил не желащего регенерировать Доктора посмотреть на бывших спутников, в том числе на Нардола, а там...





	Пастораль

Когда Доктор и Первый нашли корабль мондаских колонистов, он уже удалился достаточно далеко от черной дыры, двигатели переставили в обычный режим. ТАРДИС не нашла темпоральных аномалий.

— И вовсе он не выглядит «обломками», как ты боялся, — заметил Первый. — Так что, может, твой друг в порядке.

— Или там внутри одни трупы, — мрачно заметил Доктор.

Эта его непонятно какая по счету регенерация (Первый пробовал считать во время путанного рассказа, но сбился) была весьма унылой.

— Ты говорил, он разбирается в компьютерах? Тогда приземляемся на мостик, — и Первый по-хозяйски переключил кнопки на панели. — Ты молодец, так заботишься о ТАРДИС, всё отрегулировано как надо. Рад, что этому научусь.

Он хотел как-то приободрить Доктора, но тот почему-то еще сильнее побледнел. К счастью, они как раз приземлились.

На мостике не было ни трупов, ни киберменов — несколько вполне живых людей, пара подростков и Нардол, которого Первый сразу узнал по описанию (вечно недовольное лицо).

— Я думал, ты умер! — пискляво заявил тот, даже не дождавшись, пока дверь откроется. — Ты мог бы... — он запнулся, увидев Первого.

— А он думал, что ты умер, — пожал плечами Первый, отходя в сторону.

Доктор тоже вышел из ТАРДИС и как-то робко улыбнулся, так что Нардол махнул рукой и, двумя прыжками преодолев расстояние между ними, сгреб его в объятия.

***  
За чашкой какой-то гадости, которую здесь называли «хорошим чаем» Нардол рассказал, как они победили оставшихся киберменов, увели корабль от черной дыры и подобрали для колонизации планету, куда сейчас и направлялись.

— Я бы остался тут, если ты не против, Доктор. У меня столько планов, и я этим людям действительно нужен, да и наклевывается... кое-что личное, — Нардол немного смутился.

— Разумеется... разумеется, я не против, я очень рад за тебя, — выдавил Доктор, демонстрируя радость так вымученно, что у Первого разболелись зубы.

— Наш друг немного разочарован в жизни, — пояснил он недоумевающему Нардолу, — и ты мешаешь ему продолжать быть разочарованным.

— Вот как? — хмыкнул Нардол. И тут его будто осенило: — Доктор! Ты же не знаешь! — он заговорчески наклонился вперед. — Когда мы вышли к лифтам тогда во время битвы, мы нашли там тело Мисси!

Если до этого Доктор был бледным, то сейчас буквально позеленел.

— Живое! — торопливо добавил Нардол. — В смысле, тогда мы не знали, жива она или нет, но мы забрали ее с собой. Как ей помочь, мы не особо представляли, это была какая-то странная кома, в которой она пробыла недели три, а потом просто встала и... — он сделал драматическую паузу.

— И? — прохрипел Доктор.

— И пришла советовать, как увеличить тягу двигателей, — рассмеялся Нардол. — Ну и видок у нее был, кстати. Женщины же ее раздели почти до...

— Ладно, — прервал его Доктор. — А что произошло с ней и Мастером в лесу? На них напали кибермены?

— Она не рассказала, — покачал головой Нардол. — Но моё мнение — мощный выстрел из лазера. И... в одном из лифтов были следы крови. Похоже, король и королева зла что-то не поделили.

Доктор несколько секунд смотрел куда-то в пространство.

— На чем она отсюда улетела? — наконец, спросил он.

— В каком смысле? Она всё еще здесь, внизу, на фермах, я могу тебя...

Доктор уже шел к лифтам.

***  
Солнце было таким ярким, что ее одинокая фигура посреди бескрайнего поля пшеницы казалась совсем тоненькой. Она была в соломенной шляпе, волосы мягко стелились по плечам, неизменная пышная юбка колыхалась из стороны в сторону, когда она делала шаг.

Доктор не сразу понял, что Мисси... косила траву.

— Вот это да. Вряд ли я когда-то удивлялся при встрече больше, чем сейчас, — сказал Доктор и сам не узнал свой голос.

Мисси замерла и медленно обернулась.

Вот же они, подумал Доктор, вот они где, все до единой. Звезды.

— Доктор? — тихо позвала она.

— Что?

— Ты плачешь.

— Правда?

— Да.

— Не одной же тебе всё время плакать, — он пожал плечами.

И они пошли навстречу друг другу.

***  
Наблюдая за ними издалека Первый думал: "А раньше Мастер выглядел посолиднее..."


End file.
